


More Than Friends

by DChan87



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Tsukino Usagi, Bisexual Tsukino Usagi, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, POV Tsukino Usagi, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, Waistcoats, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt. People really seem to like my Haruka x Usagi fics, but I'm good w/ that.One of Haruka's racing rivals insults Usagi at a series banquet, prompting Haruka to respond, but Usagi's feelings are still a little hurt.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	More Than Friends

Waistcoat, rolled up sleeves... Haruka was looking exceptionally dapper, and Usagi could hardly stop looking at her. Could anyone blame her? Haruka not only straddled the line between attractively feminine and attractively masculine, but danced along the line, not caring one bit. Super-girly Usagi could admire that about her, especially when she’d ogled Haruka for, what? Ten minutes?

But she shrank in her seat at the table, surrounded by the other SuperFormula and SuperGT drivers. Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little bit, but she couldn’t help herself in the presence of Kai Fujiwara, one of Haruka’s competitors, and a FINE looking young man. 

Then Haruka leaned forward, putting her hands on the table, smiling derisively at him. “Oh, please. Suzuka was a fluke. Didn’t you crash on the first lap at Fuji?” she asked.

“For the record, I was pushed,” he replied haughtily. Usagi could just make out what he said above the banquet’s noise. Everyone here dressed formally, eating formal foods. That wasn’t the problem, it was, as mentioned, she was surrounded by famous people.

(She’d probably saved their lives as Sailor Moon, but couldn’t remember.)

“Who’s your companion?” Fujiwara asked.

“Her name’s Usagi,” said Haruka. “She’s a friend of mine.” Usagi was happy Haruka called her a friend, but at the same time, she felt the sting of being friendzoned for some reason.

“What does she do?”

“She’s still in high school,” said Haruka.

“Um, Haruka, I can speak for myself,” Usagi said.

“Oh, sorry,” said Haruka. “I just thought you were distracted.” She smiled and Usagi’s face turned red, kokoro going doki-doki.

“Um, yes, I’m still in high school,” she said, trying to focus on Fujiwara. “I just... haven’t picked a career, yet. But, my mom’s always yelling at me about my grades--”

Fujiwara laughed. “Seriously!? You dumped Michiru Kaioh for her!?”

“We’re not a couple. But you don’t know her,” said Haruka. Sailor Uranus surfaced for a moment, Usagi’s chest clenched at the sight. Gods, she was gorgeous.

Fujiwara backed off, hands up in surrender. “Hey, I was just curious,” he said.

“Good,” Haruka replied, moving her hand to firmly, but softly squeeze Usagi’s hand. If Haruka was so insistent that she and Usagi weren’t a couple, why was she acting like it?

Usagi stood up. “I-I’m sorry, I just need some fresh air,” she said. But she pulled on Haruka’s hand before letting go. Before she left, Haruka nodded.

She followed Usagi outside. She was slumped over the wall, in front of the glittering Tokyo skyline, her strapless pink dress looking darker. “Oooooh, what’s wrong with meeee!?” Usagi moaned.

“Uh, nothing’s wrong,” Haruka replied, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. “These events can be stressful.”

“How do you put up with it?” 

“By reminding myself I’ve beaten most of them.”

That was so Haruka. Usagi laughed, turning around to see Haruka laughing, softly smiling. When the laughing ended, Usagi awkwardly rubbed her arm. She blushed again. Haruka looked so beautiful tonight.

“You, um, look great,” said Usagi.

“Thanks,” Haruka replied. “So do you.” Then she frowned, holding her hand out to touch Usagi’s shoulder. Then she pulled Usagi into her, embracing her. Both women relaxed in each others’ arms. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” said Usagi. “But... am I really just a friend?”

Haruka opened her eyes and backed off. She’d thought Usagi was joking, but she wasn’t. The way Usagi had stared at her earlier came to mind, and really, who wouldn’t fall in love with someone like her? She smiled again. 

“No, you’re not,” she said. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Thanks,” said Usagi. “Sorry I’m not Michiru.”

Haruka stammered. “Why are you apologizing? Of course you’re not, that’s one of the things I love about you!”

“W-what?”

“Usagi, you’re you. And I love you because you’re you.”

Blushing, Usagi turned away from Haruka, but couldn’t hide her smile from the other woman. She wasn’t Mamoru either, but she was so comfortable in her own skin, that she wouldn’t care, and would admit as much. Why was she so perfect? She felt Haruka’s hand on her bare shoulder again. She turned to once again meet Haruka’s soft gaze.

“So, do you forgive me?” Haruka asked. 

Usagi nodded. “Yeah.” Standing on her tip-toes, Usagi kissed Haruka, and Haruka kissed back.


End file.
